


Speed is of the Essence

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, Boredom, Journey, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel try to keep busy on a long journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed is of the Essence

" - at unimaginably high speed, travelling through space to an alien planet --"

"Still bored, Daniel." Jack sighed and flicked a switch on the cabin wall. Up. Down. Daniel didn't know what it did, but if Jack broke it, it would probably turn out to be vital. "There's a reason the Mile-High Club exists, you know."

"A limitless amount of tacky in the world?"

Jack looked hurt. "It's traditional. Fun."

Daniel snorted. "Fun? Sex in a confined space, with the threat of discovery to spice things up and a need for speed?"

Actually, when you put it like that... Daniel met Jack's speculative gaze and swallowed. Jack wasn't the only one finding this trip tedious.

Jack thumbed his radio without taking his eyes off Daniel. "Carter? How long before you and Teal'c are done in the engine room? Ten minutes? Fine."

He stood, jerked his head at the door, and smiled. "Want to bump elbows, bang your head, and get wet patches in awkward places? There's a washroom right around the corner."

Daniel considered that for a moment and then shook his head. "I did until you went into detail."

"Don't have your way with words, huh?"

Daniel grimaced apologetically. "Afraid not."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I spy, with my little --"

"Space."

"I hadn't finished, and no!" Jack glared at him and then added reluctantly, "But it does begin with 's'."

"Star."

"Daniel, for crying out loud! You're not even trying to make this fun. As if I'd go for something that obvious."

Daniel smiled. If Jack thought he was fooling anyone... "Smooth, stroke, slide, suck... stop me if I'm getting close."

"You're not getting close enough," Jack said with the suspicion of a growl.

"Six."

"What?" Jack tugged at his ear, starting to grin. "Say again?"

"_Six._ Minutes that is," Daniel clarified. "Not long enough."

Jack flicked the switch again and sighed as it came off in his hand. "Are we there yet?"


End file.
